Fluttershy in Gabbaland
by Bird6490
Summary: This is a crossover between My Little Pony and Yo Gabba Gabba. After a strong wind in Ponyville Fluttershy gets sent to Gabbaland and meets the Gabba gang. But how are Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash going to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Where am I?

One day in Ponyville Fluttershy was taking a walk. But then wind started to blow. "Looks like it's going to be windy today" Fluttershy said. Then clouds started to move in and the wind started to get ruff. Rainbow Dash flew above Fluttershy. "Fluttershy do you notice the ruff wind?" Rainbow asked. "Yeah I did" Fluttershy said. "It's getting hard for the Pegasus ponies to fly. (Grunts) The wind keeps pushing me back" Rainbow Dash said. She tried to keep flying but the wind kept pushing her back. It started to get so ruff that Rainbow crashed. "Rainbow Dash are you ok?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm fine. But I can't fly with the strong wind pushing be back" Rainbow said. Then Twilight Sparkle made an announcement. "Attention every pony the wind is really ruff today so everyone needs to stay inside until the wind calms down and they sky gets clear!" she said. The ponies did what she said and went inside their homes for protection.

Fluttershy tried to run home but the wind kept pushing her back. On her next try the wind was so ruff that it sent Fluttershy flying out of Ponyville. "Fluttershy!" Twilight and Rainbow Dash yelled. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed while flying out of Ponyville. She flew so high that she flew out of Equestria.

When she woke up Fluttershy was at a place with flowers. "Where am I? Twilight!? Rainbow Dash!? Anypony!? Can you hear me!?" she yelled. But her friends weren't where she was. Fluttershy was worried but then she noticed the flowers and animals. "Wherever I am I like this place" she said. Then Fluttershy sang her So Many Wonders song.

[Fluttershy]

What is this place filled with so many wonders? Casting its spell that I am now under.

Squirrels in the trees and the cut little bunnies. Birds flying free and bees with their honey.

Hooonneeeeey!

Oooh what a magical place and I owe it all to the strong wind. If I knew this garden had so much to see I'd come here sooner, and never leave.

Yes, I love everythiiiiiiiiiiing!

Fluttershy loved the new place but was still worried about Rainbow and Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Meet the Gabba Gang

Back in Ponyville Twilight and Rainbow Dash started searching for Fluttershy but had no luck. "Did you find her?" Twilight asked. "No. Did you?" Rainbow responded. "Uh uh. She has to be somewhere in Ponyville" Twilight said. "Maybe the wind flew her out of Equestria" Rainbow thought. The Twilight came up with an amazing idea. "I got it! If we can't find Fluttershy then maybe we can make a device to find her!" Twilight said. "Then we will know where she is! Good idea!" Dashie said. They went to the library to start working on a new project.

Meanwhile Fluttershy was still having fun in that mysterious garden. Then a flower girl walked up to her. "I can see your having fun in Foofaland" the girl said. Fluttershy never saw that creature before and got scared. She hid behind a bush and didn't come out. "Wait! Don't be scared." the girl said. But Fluttershy still didn't come out. "It's ok little pony I'm not going to hurt you" The girl continued. Fluttershy came out a little bit. While the flower girl kept on talking the pegasus came out of the bush more and more. Then she stoped hiding. "See everything is going to be ok" the girl said. "Uh huh. Can you tell me where I am?" Fluttershy asked. "You're in Gabbaland. a mgaical place where you can have fun. There are different lands here. You're in Foofaland." the girl explained. "So this is the garden I was playing in" Fluttershy said. "Munoland is over there and Brobeeland is there and Toodeeland is way over there" the girl said pointing to the lands. "This is a pretty cool place for all these lands" Fluttershy said. "Thanks. By the way my name if Foofa what's your name?" the girl asked. "Fluttershy" the pegasus said. "Nice to meet you Fluttershy. Do you want to meet my friends?" Foofa asked. "Um ok" Fluttershy said. "Great DJ Lance is up there" Foofa said pointing above her. Fluttershy looked up and saw DJ Lance. "Um hi" Fluttershy said nervously. "Nice to meet you Fluttershy" DJ Lance said. "Same to you' the pegasus said.

Foofa called the rest of her friends and they gathered in Foofaland to see what's going on. "What's going on?" asked Muno Foofa's tall friend. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Fluttershy" Foofa said. "Hi Fluttershy" her friends said. Foofa introduced her to her friends and welcomed her. "Welcome to Gabbaland Fluttershy" said Plex a magic robot. "Thanks" Fluttershy said. "How did you get here anyway?" asked Brobee Foofa's green friend. Fluttershy explained what happened back in Ponyville and how she got to Gabbaland. "What's Ponyville?" asked Toodee a blue cat dragon. "Well Ponyville is a town in the country of Equestria" Fluttershy said. "So there are more ponies like you there?" Muno asked. "Yes there's lots of us. Earth Ponies, Pegasus Ponies, and Unicorn Ponies" Fluttershy said. "Did you say unicorns? I love unicorns!" Foofa said. Fluttershy told her new friends about Ponyville, her friends, her cottage, and Angel her pet bunny. "What's that on your flank?" Toodee asked. "What this? It's just a cutie mark" Fluttershy said. "What's a cutie mark?" Brobee asked. "It appears when a pony finds his or her special talent" Fluttershy explained. "Cool" Brobee said. "There is also a city in Equestria called Canterlot. It's where Princess Celestia lives. She is the ruler of our contury and brings out the sun every day. And her younger sister Princess Luna brings the moon out every night" Fluttershy explained. "Wow!" her new friends said.

"By the way can you guess which kind of pony I am?" Fluttershy asked. The Gabba Gang thought of what she might be but had no clue. They thought she might be and Earth Pony but Fluttershy gave them a hint by showing them her wings. "I got it! You're a Pegasus Pony!" Toodee guessed. "Right Toodee!" Fluttershy said. Everyone cheered. "Great job Toodee" Plex said. "Thanks Plex" said Toodee. "So what else do you know about Canterlot?" Foofa asked. "Well there is a celebration that happens once a year" Fluttershy told the Gabba Gang all about the Grand Galloping Gala and how it turned out the first time she went there. "That sounds like a disaster" Muno said. "Yeah it was" Fluttershy said. "But did you get a second chance?" Foofa asked. "Yeah we went to the gala twice" Fluttershy said. "And how did it go?" Plex asked. "It went better than the first time" the pegasus said. "That's a relif" Foofa said. "Yeah I hanged out in the garden with my boyfriend Rigby" Fluttershy said. "So you guys want to play a game?" DJ Lance asked. "Yeah!" everyone said. "Ok let's play the name game. Plex you start" Dj Lance said. Then the name game began.

[Plex]

My name is Plex P-Plex. P-P-P-P-P-P-Plex, Plex. Now everybody say it.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Plex. P-Plex. P-P-P-P-P-P-Plex, Plex.

[Plex]

Muno it's your turn.

[Muno]

My name is Muno. M-Muno. M-M-M-M-M-M-Muno, Muno. Now everyone say it.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Muno. M-Muno. M-M-M-M-M-Muno, Muno.

[Muno]

Foofa you go!

[Foofa]

My name is Foofa. F-Foofa. F-F-F-F-F-f-Foofa, Foofa. Everyone!

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Foofa. F-Foofa. F-F-F-F-F-F-Foofa, Foofa.

[Foofa]

Brobee it's your turn!

[Brobee]

My name is Brobee. B-Brobee. B-B-B-B-B-B-Brobee, Brobee. Everybody in the house! My name is...

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Brobee. B-B-B-B-B-B-Brobee, Brobee.

[Brobee]

Toodee you go girl!

[Toodee]

My name is Toodee. T-Toodee. T-T-T-T-T-T-Toodee, Toodee. Come on guys try it!

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Toodee. T-Toodee. T-T-T-T-T-T-Toodee, Toodee.

[Toodee]

Fluttershy it's your turn!

[Fluttershy]

Uh my name is Fluttershy. F-Fluttershy. F-F-F-F-F-F-Fluttershy, Fluttershy. Now I guess everypony say it.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Fluttershy. F-Fluttershy. F-F-F-F-F-F-Fluttershy, Fluttershy.

[Plex]

Introducing DJ Lance Rock.

[DJ Lance]

My name is DJ Lance, DJ Lance, DJ Lance Rock.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

DJ, Lance, DJ Lance, DJ Lance Rock.

[DJ Lance]

Hey ket's try something different. Repeat after me say Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[DJ Lance]

Say Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[DJ Lance]

Say Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[DJ Lance]

Say Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, PLex, and Fluttershy]

Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[DJ Lance]

Say Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, PLex, and Fluttershy]

Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[DJ Lance]

Say Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[Foofa, Muno, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Fluttershy]

Yo Gabba Gabba Yo.

[All]

Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo Gabba Gabba!

Everyone cheered when the game was over. "That was fun! But I wonder if my friends even know I'm gone" Fluttershy said.

Back in Ponyville Twilight and Rainbow Dash were at the library working on something. "So what's this contraption we're working on?" Rainbow asked. "If I can just put this picture of Fluttershy into this searching device I might be able to create a Fluttershy-Finder!" Twilight said while using her magic on the photo. "That's a great idea Twilight! Now we'll know where Fluttershy is! But can we do it later because I'm kind of tired from the search?" Rainbow said. "Come to think of it I'm getting a little tired myself. Let's take a nap and when we wake up we'll test the Fluttershy-Finder" Twilight said yawning. They cuddled into the beds and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Friends

Fluttershy was having so much fun with the Gabba gang but still thought about her friends. "We love playing with you Fluttershy!" Foofa said. "Yeah, I know" Fluttershy said looking a little glum. She wondered if her friends back in Ponyville are worried about her and her animal friends are upset that she wasn't there to take care of them. Even her rabbit Angel. Just then Fluttershy started to cry. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Muno asked. "I just miss my friends back in Ponyville" Fluttershy said. "We know you miss them but you still have us" Plex exclaimed. "But think about my animals, they must be so upset that I'm not taking care of them, espicially Angel" Fluttershy said. She started crying even more. "But Fluttershy you can still have fun with us. Your friends will find you at somepoint" Toodee said. "I guess you're right Toodee" Fluttershy sniffed. "Ok now let's have some fun!" Toodee shouted. Everyone aggred and they all sang the friends song.

[Gabba gang and Fluttershy]

What a wonderful day to have friends. Friends are happy today. Friends, friends.

Fluttershy: You're an awesome jumper Toodee!

Toodee: Thanks Fluttershy.

[Toodee]

New friends put a smile on my face. I'm so very happy that you're visiting my place.

[Gabba gang and Fluttershy]

What a wonderful day to have friends. Friends are happy today. Friends, friends.

Brobee: Now there's a party in your tummy Fluttershy! (laughs)

Fluttershy: Yummy! Thanks Brobee!

[Brobee]

New friends put a smile on my face. I'm so very happy that you're visiting my place.

[Gabba gang and Fluttershy]

What a wonderful day to have friends. Friends are happy today. Friends, friends.

Plex: This is how you do the robot Fluttershy. (dances the robot dance)

Fluttershy: (dances the robot dance) Ohhh now I get it. Thanks Plex.

[Plex]

New friends put a smile on my face. I'm so very happy that you're visiting my place.

[Gabba gang and Fluttershy]

What a wonderful day to have friends. Friends are happy today. Friends, friends.

Fluttershy: Watching flowers grow is so much fun Foofa!

Foofa: Yeah I love flowers.

[Foofa]

New friends put a smile on my face. I'm so very happy that you're visiting my place.

[Gabba gang and Fluttershy]

What a wonderful day to have friends. Friends are happy today. Friends, friends.

Muno: Check this out Fluttershy! (plays gutiar)

Fluttershy: Wow! Muno you're shreddn'!

Muno: Yeah, thanks!

[Muno]

New friends put a smile on my face. I'm so very happy that you're visiting my place.

[Gabba gang and Fluttershy]

What a wonderful day to have friends. Friends are happy today. Friends, friends. What a wonderful day to have friends. Friends are happy today. Friends, friends.

"I love playing with you guys!" Fluttershy said. Everyone cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Goodbye

Now Fluttershy forgot all about her friends back in Ponyville because she was really having a blast. While the others were back in their lands Fluttershy wanted to show Foofa something. "Hey Foofa watch this" Fluttershy said. She sang a note and a bird whistled back. She did it again and the bird whistled back. "Wow" Foofa said. Muno, Plex, Brobee, and Toodee headed back to Foofaland and watched Fluttershy attract animals when she sings. "Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!' Toodee said. "Yeah I'm very good with animals" Fluttershy said.

Back at the library Twilight woke up but Dashie was still asleep. "Rainbow wake up!" Twilight shouted. But Rainbow Dash didn't wake up. "All right you asked for this" Twilight said. She grabbed an Air-Horn, covered her ears, and blew it. Rainbow woke up surprisingly. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she yelled. "Twilight what did you do that for!?" "Rainbow it's getting late and we still need to find Fluttershy" Twilight said. "It's time to activate the Fluttershy-Finder". She pushed a button on the Fluttershy-Finder and a portal opened up. "Let's hope our friend is safe" said Dashie. "I know she will" Twilight replied. Then they both jumped into the portal.

When they got out they were at a place with trees. "Is this some kind of forest or something?" Rainbow asked. Then Twilight spotted Fluttershy in Foofaland. Rainbow did to. "Fluttershy!" they both yelled. Fluttershy turned around and saw her friends. "Twilight! Rainbow Dash!" she yelled. She ran up to her friends and hugged them. "We missed you so much" Twilight said. "I missed you to" Fluttershy said. The 3 stopped hugging. "Are you ok? We were so worried about you" Rainbow said. "I'm fine. I made some new friends" the Pegasus said. Fluttershy introduced Twilight and Rainbow to Foofa, Toodee, Brobee, Plex, and Muno. "Fluttershy told us all about you to" Plex said. "You did?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy shook her head. Yes. "It's getting late back in Ponyville" Twilight said. "Yeah" the Pegasus said. "Sorry guys but I have to go now" "Awwwwwwww" her new friends moaned. "Hey don't be sad. I'm sure I can make something that Fluttershy can use so she can visit you whenever she wants" Twilight said. "Yay!" the Gabba gang cheered. "I promise I'll be back soon" Fluttershy said. And the Gabba gang sang the Goodbye Song.

[Plex, Brobee, Toodee, Muno, Foofa]

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

Toodee hid while they sang.

[Plex]

Goodbye, see you later. We had fun.

Fluttershy: Thanks for teaching me the robot Plex. I'll keep practicing it. (Kisses Plex on the cheek)

Plex: (Blushes)

[Brobee]

Goodbye, see you later. Now it's done.

Fluttershy: It was fun having a party in my tummy Brobee! (Hugs Brobee)

[Foofa]

Goodbye, see you later. It was fun.

Fluttershy: I loved planting flowers with you Foofa! (Hugs Foofa)

[Muno]

Goodbye, see you later. The time has come.

Fluttershy: Keep rocking out Muno. I can't wait to see you next time. (High fives Muno) Wait a second where's-

Toodee: (Sobbing)

Fluttershy: Toodee!

Toodee: (Sobbing)

Fluttershy: Toodee don't cry. I'm going to come back real soon.

Toodee: But I'm goanna miss you Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: I'm goanna miss you to. But I promise I'll be back soon. Maybe you and your friends can visit Ponyville sometime and meet the rest of my friends.

Toodee: Ok. (Hugs Fluttershy)

While Toodee sang Twilight pushed a button and a portal opened up.

[Toodee]

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

Fluttershy: Goodbye every pony! You to DJ Lance! I'll see you again!

Then Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rainbow jumped into the portal and were back in Ponyville. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie saw her and hugged her. "Fluttershy!" they yelled while they ran up. Twilight and Rainbow joined the hug to. "Aah it's good to be back" Fluttershy said.

THE END


End file.
